


Your Cock is Fucking Huge, Peter

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [54]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, F/M, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, accidental cbt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: naughty-spidey said to tonystarkisaslut:Peter and May are messing around on the couch when May accidentally hits Peter in the balls May freaking out rips off Peter's pants and underwear to check on Peter's genitals and as she rubs Peter's balls Peter gets hard cause May to gasp at his size and she proceeds to suck Peter dry Peter returns the favor and they fall asleep cuddling in the morning Peter wakes up to May riding his cock both in pure bliss they cum together and whisper sweet nothings to each other





	Your Cock is Fucking Huge, Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Incest, accidental cock-and-ball-torture? poor peter basically xd

Peter giggles and pushes May away, trying to get away. “S-stop!”

May giggles and keeps tickling him anyway. “This is what you get for stealing my candy!” She laughs with him. 

Peter squeals and tries to get off the couch, but in his movements, May punches Peter on accident. 

Which wouldn’t be that bad, except for May bunched him right in his balls. 

Peter groans and doubles over in pain, cupping his crotch. 

May stops laughing immediately, going into full out protective mode. “Peter? I’m so sorry! Here, let me-”

Peter squeals as May reaches into him sweat pants, blushing like mad. “Aunt May! Y-you can’t-” He goes silent as May pulls his cock out, pushing the staff up to look at his balls. She takes in a sharp breath.

“Oh, my, Peter! I’m so sorry!” She says sadly. She rolls his balls between her hands, rubbing them slightly, to make sure she didn’t do any permanent damage.

Peter blushes and watches her. Her face is so pretty, when she’s all concentrated. And she’s touching his balls and making him feel so good and–oh no, he’s hard…

May gasps as she feels him harden against her other hand and hears him whimper. She looks up and sees Peter blushing and looking right at her. She smirks and strokes him once. She regrets it, because her jaw drops as his cock fills out and–holy fucking shit, it’s so big.

Peter whimpers and grabs onto her hair, cheeks so red he thinks he might pass out. “I-I’m s-sorry.” He whispers. 

May licks her lips and then licks the tip, watching Peter’s face.

Peter gasps and his eyes darken. “M-may…”

May smirks and takes him into her mouth, bobbing her head and stroking him with both hands. God, he’s so fucking big. 

Peter whimpers and tries his best to keep his hips perfectly still. He watches as May pulls off, and whines.

May giggles softly at him. “I’m going to try and take it all.”

“Try?” Peter asks, assuming he must have heard wrong. His aunt is going to try and fucking deep throat him?! This has to be a dream.

“Your cock is fucking huge, Peter.” She smirks. “I’ll try, but I dunno if I can take it all.” She effectively cuts off Peter’s apology by taking his cock halfway and choking and gagging. 

Peter wails and holds the couch tightly, forcing his hips to stay still.

May moans and strokes him with one hand, moving it up and down his cock as she lowers her face with every bob. She eventually takes him all the way until her nose is pressed hard against his tummy. She gags an takes a few minutes to get used to it. Her throat spasming and trying to force Peter out must feel amazing to the poor man. 

Peter sobs and bites his arm, trying desperately to just stay still and not hurt May. He might have made himself bleed but he’ll heal in a couple minutes anyway so he doesn’t care. 

May pulls all the way off, coughing into her arm. “Fuck, Peter, fuck my throat.”

Peter’s eyes widen. “I’ll h-hurt you!”

May shakes her head and takes him down again, until only three inches aren’t inside her. He’s already past the entrance to her throat, so she won’t gag that bad. Choke yes, but not gag. 

Peter gasps and fucks his hips up slowly and pulling them back out, watching as May chokes and encourages him with her eyes. He moans and starts a faster pace, trying not to go rough to avoid losing control and hurting her. 

May does choke, enjoying the feeling of thick, warm meat against her tongue. the feel of his tip dragging against her throat. She touches spot right above her ribs, feeling his tip move there. 

Peter sobs and loses it. He cums so deep in her throat she can’t taste a single drop. He groans as she swallows around him, and pulls out when it’s too much. 

May pulls off with a smirk and swallows again. 

Peter curses and pushes May back, tearing her pants off with strength he shouldn’t have, diving into her pussy and eating her out like he’s been starving for a month. 

May screams and pulls his hair, moaning loudly into her arm. “F-fuck Peter, who taught you to–oh fuck!” May squirts all over him, holding his face against her folds and moving her hips against him. She lets go and moans, panting. 

Peter pulls back and smiles, licking his lips. He cuddles into her, and they fall asleep like that.

~

When Peter wakes up, he’s already moaning. 

May is fucking herself on his cock, tits out, and rubbing her clit. 

Peter groans and grabs her hips. “You’re so beautiful, Aunt May. I mean, obviously you’re hot and sexy too, but you’re so pretty and-” He cuts himself off with a moan.

May hums and speeds up her hips now that Peter is awake. “My perfect nephew, always so amazing and smart and kind and giving–oh my god, so giving!” She bites her lip, speeding up her hand.

Peter swats her had away, rubbing his thumb in circles over her clit for her. “I’m gonna cum Aunt May.” He whines. 

May gasps and arcs her back, pinching her nipples and speeding up her hips since Peter is rubbing her clit. She cums the second she feels Peter cum inside her. “Fuck, I love you Peter.”

Peter beams up at her, pulling her down for a kiss. “I love you too aunt May.


End file.
